Maid For This
by Kallie Konniko
Summary: Jake comes home to quite a surprise. Jake/Dirk MATURE CONTENT THIS IS SMUTT!


I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

Maid For This

Jake yawned stretching the kinks out of his back from a long day of adventure. He patted the tinkerbull that was following him around on the head before pushing open the door to his house and walking inside. He stopped just inside the doorway standing with the door ajar to sniff at the delicious scents filling his household.

Confused at the smell of food in the air and knowing he didn't leave anything cooking, pumpkin and burnt monster meat was about all he had in his diet, he pulled one of his trusty guns out and slowly pushed the door shut behind him.

Carefully he started climbing up all the steps following his nose and holding the gun in front of him ready to shoot. He walked up the long flight of steps and carefully peeked into his kitchen. The smell coming from inside was intoxicatingly delicious but no one was in sight.

Curious Jake slowly put his gun down and walked over to peek at the food on the stove. The plethora of random foods was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen and he could feel himself drooling over it. "A little taste won't hurt." He told himself as he reached for the spoon by the stove and dipped it into the stew closest to him on the stove.

Pale fingers in white lace fingerless gloves wrapped around his own and pulled the spoon away from his mouth. "You aren't supposed to eat food before it's fully cooked." Jake spun around the hand still gripping his own to come face to face with a dusting of freckles enhancing the color of bright orange eyes.

Dirk smiled putting the spoon back on the stove and pulling Jake along the kitchen and away from his hard work. "Blimey! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Jake blushed taking in the sight of his best friend's outfit.

Dirk grinned having taken his shades off when he changed he stood in a black maid outfit with a plethora of lace trimmings and a lace apron. His fingerless gloves were made of lace and tied with a simple black ribbon, his head wear was white lace, a black ribbon was tied around his neck, and black ribbons laced up his legs attaching to simple black heels.

A coy flirty smile ghosted across Dirk's freckled face and he stepped back to turn slowly and give Jake the full view. "Do you like it master? I've prepared everything just for you!"

"Everything?" Jake tried to ignore the stirring in his pants as he watched his friend turn in front of him.

"Yes," Dirk purred stepping closer. "I came all the way here, made you a homemade meal, wore this outfit just for you, and am at your command, Master."

Jake gulped looking into the smoldering eyes glancing up at him from the slightly bowing Dirk. "At my command?"

Dirk stood up straight slowly licking his lips. "Any command."

Jake took a deep breath. "Dirk?"

"Yes Master?"

Another gulp. "It seems I've been affected by your outfit. Help me remedy this situation."

"How would you like me to assist you in this..." Dirk's eyes moved down slowly to look at the slight bulge in Jake's shorts, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "...situation."

Jake bit his lip watching Dirk's tongue move along his lips. "How would you go about fixing it?"

"Well... I would have to see it first." Dirk moved closer putting his hands on Jake's chest and slowly running them down to unlatch his belt. "But I could start with a small massage," he unbuttoned the shorts and began working on the zipper. "Maybe moisten it a bit with my mouth," a pale hand moved into the shorts to grip at the semi-hard member hidden in the shorts. "If the case is hard enough we may have to use... drastic measures."

Jake took a shuddering breath as skilled fingers pulled him out of his shorts into open air and caressed him hardness. His fingers darted out lacing into blonde locks and pulling moist plump lips to his own nervous chapped ones. Dirk kissed back expertly bringing Jake's tongue into a dance with his own.

Slowly Dirk pulled out of the kiss with a few chaste pecks before kissing along Jake's cheek, jawbone, and down his neck nipping randomly along the way. He stopped at the line of his shirt collar licking along the opening before peeking up at him with a small shake to his lip and a pout to his eyes.

"I want you to undress me Dirk." Jake said in a husky voice embracing the role placed before him.

A slow smile spread across his lips as Dirk gripped the bottom of Jake's shirt and began slowly rolling it up taking in every inch of skin that came into view until the shirt was completely off. Slender calloused fingers moved down the dusting of hair on Jake's tan chest shortly followed by a trial of nips and kisses as Dirk lowered himself to his knees.

Jake stared down at Dirk as the pale fingers moved into the line of his underwear, and slowly pulled them down. Orange eyes followed the shorts until they pooled on the floor then traced back up toned legs until the connected with the bobbing Dick in front of him. Practically purring Dirk leaned forward rolling his eyes up to connect with green ones as he darted his tongue out, tracing only the tip along the bottom side of the penis in front of him.

Carefully Dirk wrapped his fingers around the base of Jake's dick and began pumping as he nipped lightly at the foreskin carefully pulling it down before plunging in taking as much as he could into his mouth. Jake moaned grabbing a hold of the blonde head and biting his lip as Dirk began bobbing his head up and down sucking and massaging his member with his mouth and tongue.

Jake practically whined as Dirk moved his mouth away blowing on the drool covered member for a moment before taking the hands out of his hair and kissing the center of the palms gently. "I'm sorry Master, this looks like a bad case!"

Jake looked at the palm of his hand where Dirk kissed it and spoke softly. "We'll have to take drastic measure then."

Dirk stood up slowly walking over to the counter where he shut off the food so it wouldn't burn then reached to the other side where he had a bottle of lube set out and waiting. He walked over to Jake holding out the bottle in front of him. "How shal we prepare Master?"

Jake's green eyes settled on the bottle and a smile spread across his face. "I wish to watch you do it yourself."

"As you wish Master." Dirk bowed slightly and popped open the bottle pouring some on his fingers before turning and placing the bottle on the table. Carefully he pulled his skirt up to reveal the black lacy thong underneath. He pushed the thong aside and slowly began swirling his greased up fingers against his entrance pushing his ass out to ensure Jake got a good view.

Jake watched one slender finger disappear and reappear slowly from view moving and stretching before being joined by another. He glanced up to see Dirk looking back at him over his shoulder, biting gently at his lips his freckled face flushed as he began moving the two fingers to stretch the hole further.

Dirk watched Jake lick his lips as he added another finger and moved it around stretching himself for the oncoming intrusion. "That's enough." Jake croaked out and Dirk smirked slowly pulling his fingers out and putting more lube on his fingers.

Jake stepped closer as Dirk turned around and Jake took Dirk's slicked hands leading them down to his member and slowly moving them up and down moaning a bit at the intimate touch. Jake's hands fell away as Dirk finished slicking up his throbbing cock and smiled. "Are you ready master?"

Jake nodded. Dirk turned and thrust his ass out, Jake gripped his hips and moved forward slowly lining himself up to the stretched hole. Carefully he began pushing himself in careful of the resistance as he entered, going slowly and carefully until he was fully sheathed inside.

Dirk let out a small noise and ground his fingers into the table. Slowly Jake moved back out and in again, Dirk biting his lip to keep from whimpering at the uncomfortable intrusion.

Jake continued to move slowly until Dirk loosened up and began moving with him. Satisfied he gave Dirk enough time to become accustomed to the constant intrusion Jake began moving faster angling himself in different ways searching for the sweet spot.

Dirk moaned out and thrust his ass back as Jake found the spot he was looking for. A grin spread across Jake's face at the moan and he thrust harder into that same spot causing another moan and then another. Dirk shoved his ass back to meet Jake's harder thrusts causing both of them to moan out at the friction.

The pace slowed down as the thrusts became harder and Jake leaned over wrapping his arms around Dirk's stomach and kissing the side of his neck. The hard thrusts brought Jake to the verge of climax as he wrapped his fingers around Dirk's dick peeking out of the lacy thong. He pumped his hand with his thrusts and carefully bit down on the pale neck. He sucked lightly where he bit thrusting and pumping faster until he couldn't hold it anymore and released inside. Pumping a few more times before Dirk moaned out splashing cum on his table and the inside of his skirt.

Carefully Jake pulled away and grabbed Dirk's shoulders turning him around to face him. "Did I please you Master?" Dirk purred out his eyes hooded with pleasure.

"Better than I could ever imagine." Jake grinned leaning over to kiss Dirk's lips. "Perhaps after dinner I could have dessert too?"

Dirk smirked. "Whatever Master wishes." 


End file.
